Enough Is Way Too Much
by QueenSized12
Summary: Mercedes thought that she would have the perfect life with her husband,Shane, until he starts abusing her. Just when she thought nothing in her life could go right until she runs into an old flame.
1. Author Note

Hey guys,

So I came to the conclusion that I'm just going to rewrite the story so I'm just going to delete the chapters and reedit and repost them and hopefully I won't screw nothing up.

So I apologize for making all of you wait just for me to delete it and I really feel bad for doing this to you guys. You guys are seriously the best and I appreciate all your patience towards me!

You guys are amazingly awesome in every single way and I love you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Love Always,

QueenSized12


	2. Chapter 1

**Mercedes POV**

"Your eyes are diamonds", he said to me on our first date and my foolish self believed him. I thought he was my soul mate but I guess I thought wrong , I thought what we had was special that I married him and had two beautiful kids with him but that never made him stop abusing me. I remember the he hit me for the first time my son and I were waiting on him to come home to come home from work one Saturday afternoon to take our son to the park but when he got home he was beyond pissed.

I knew he was pissed because he walked past our son, Aiden, when I went upstairs to go check on him he looked at me with pure anger when I touched him. When I got close to him he turned around and pushed me against the wall and punched me in my right eye. I was shocked that all I could do was pick up Aiden and run out the house and cry.

The second time was the scariest for me I was eight months pregnant with my daughter, Lyric, Shane and I were spending quality time together while the phone rang and the person on the phone had obviously been giving him some news that was pissing him off knowing that something was going on I went upstairs to check on my son then headed to my room but as soon as I got to the room he was already sitting there on the bed waiting for and my foolish self walked in the room only to be pushed to the wall get punched and kicked on my leg and back slap across my face and I just sat there praying that he wouldn't touch my stomach or hurt my baby.

Luckily nothing happened to her and Shane came around hours later after everything went down apologizing to me talking about how he was being so inconsiderate of our children and he said he would get help. Here we are three years later and we are still married he still abuses me. I couldn't bring myself to leave him and he never got help for his anger issues and because of this, what usually happens occasionally began to start weekly basis. The other day my sister Keisha dropped off her daughter, Nicole, who happens to be my goddaughter.

I thought that Nicole coming would stop the abuse for a while but it didn't. I keep trying to tell my self that he doesn't love you and you need to leave him and take your kids with you but I just couldn't leave. Suddenly I heard Nicole scream for help and I ran upstairs to exactly what I feared him raping her. As the tears rolled down her face I knew then that we had to leave.

**Well thanks for reading my first fanfic hope you enjoyed it and please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee just a few characters. **

**Mercedes P.O.V**

That very night I told Nicole to get some clothes for Lyric and Aiden. Knowing that we should be safe because had a game the next day so he was traveling with his team Nicole, Aiden, Lyric and I left the house and stayed at the farthest hotel from the house.

Since Nicole was staying for the next two weeks I decided to stay for four weeks for everything to die down for a bit. For the two weeks Nicole cried every night in my arms saying stuff like 'I can't believe he did that to me, auntie.' I couldn't say anything I was still in shock.

A few days after Nicole left the kids and I went to the grocery store and when we came into the hotel room and there was Shane sitting on the bed.

" You thought you can run away from, 'Cedes"? I couldn't handle him being there especially being around my kids. Just as expected, he slammed me against the wall and punched me in the face and in my stomach in front of our kids. But before I could even do anything he dragged me in the bathroom and slammed me against the bath tub. I yelled and screamed for someone to help me but nobody came.

I started to think of the kids and hoping they could go find somebody to me but they were only so young and probably couldn't do anything about it then after one last punch everything then turn black. Next thing I knew we were cuddling in the bed together and instantly I jumped up looking for the kids and saw them in a huge crib sleeping looking seemingly looking unharmed.

After struggling to get out of Shane's arms for five minutes I went to the bathroom and called my younger sister, Whitney, and told her to meet me at the entrance of the hotel. I grabbed all of the kids and my stuff glanced over to Shane to make sure he was still sleeping and snuck out of the room and told the person at the front desk that there was an unwanted guest in my room and told them to call the police and gave them a picture of him and they did what they were told without any questions obviously seeing my bruises.

I walked out the hotel and saw Keisha along with Whitney looking like she usually does when she's about to go to sleep with her hair wrapped and wearing her Betty Boop pajamas ,you could tell she worked with kids for a living.

Once I got to her the first thing to come out of her mouth was "he hit you again didn't he" she was already furious about him raping Nicole and didn't even want to deal with his bull shit again. Whitney stood there looking oblivious to everything and I then told her what has been going on for the past few years then I told them everything that happened the previous night and she was beyond pissed she physically wanted to beat his ass. When she calmed down and told me that I was staying with her and then tomorrow we could go get my car.

We left the kids with Whitney, who ended up spending the night at Keisha's house, and went to go get my car when I went to the hotel to see if the police had taken him but they said when they went up to the room he wasn't and I simply just nodded and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys I haven't been updating as much I said I was going to but I've been struggling with some things in my life and I had to get those thing in check before doing anything so I put singing, writing, and acting on hold and I apologize for that and hope you guys will still go on this roller coaster ride called life with me. But let me stop rambling and let you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it doesn't meets my usual standards but I'm a little rusty.**

Enjoy!

Enough Is Too Much

Chapter 3:

Mercedes POV:

They still haven't found Shane and making me completely paranoid, at any given moment he could be right near me and I wouldn't know it or he could do something to my friend and closest family members. I mean how could they not find Shane he's a huge football player who is always in the limelight but all of a sudden he can't be found it just really ticked me off.

It's been almost two month and he still hasn't been found. I've been staying at Whit's house for the last couple of months and I'm beginning to think that I'm intruding her personal space so I've started to look for houses and apartments for the kids and I to move into so she can get back to her old lifestyle and I can get back to mine.  
But today was especially different because today was Aiden's first day of school and Lyric's first day of daycare ,which fortunately for me was right by the school, and I wanted it to be fantastic for them. I got them up and set out their outfits on their beds (mostly Aiden because he wanted to dress himself today like the big boy he was and didn't want mommy's help). As we got in the car, Aiden and I started to have a conversation while we drove to school.

"Mommy?" he said in his adorable little voice.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Where is daddy at he's been gone for decades."

The question really shocked me. I mean I knew it was coming but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"Umm… Daddy and I are taking a break from each other for a little while 'cuz he did something really bad."

"What he did," he asked in a very concerning tone that any 5 year old can do

"I tell you later on okay" I said right as I was pulling up into school parking lot.

I walked him to his classroom and then dropped off Lyric. As I went to go sign Lyric in I heard my name being called and prayed silently that it wasn't paparazzi but as I turned around I saw someone that I never thought I would see in a million year. My ex-boyfriend, Sam Evans…

**Sorry it's really short but I had to start some where so hoped you enjoyed that little tidbit and please don't forget to read and review. Thanks again for reading and for not giving up on me...Love You Guys so much well bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this is so late but I'm going to be honest with you and tell you that I had a terrible case of writer's block and I couldn't think of what to write next and so therefore I started a new story until I thought of what to write next so here we go hope you enjoy. **

_**As you guys (hopefully) know I don't own absolutely anything but if I did life would be so much simpler than this. **_

Previously: As I went to go sign Lyric in I heard my name being called and prayed silently that it wasn't paparazzi but as I turned around I saw someone that I never thought I would see in a million year. My ex-boyfriend, Sam Evans…

"Daddy, who's dis lady?" the little girl standing by him said as she gripped on to his leg.

"Kai, this is Mercedes, an old friend of mine from back in the day. Mercedes this is Akaiyah, my daughter"

I was absolutely shocked that Sam had a daughter I mean all of the two years we were officially dating he said he wasn't going to have any kids until he turns 35 and last time I checked he was 10 years younger than that. It left me wondering who Akaiyah's mother was.

"Well, It's nice to meet you this is my daughter, Lyric" I said as I put Lyric down on her feet who instantly clung to my leg "She usually not this shy, she loves meeting new people"

Sam looked at me like he was thinking really hard about something then I caught him glance at my ring finger and must've noticed something was up when he didn't see the ring.

"So how are you and Shane doing, Cedes?" Just hearing Shane's name brought chills to my body but I knew I just had to simply brush the subject off.

"We're okay I guess. Sam it was really nice seeing you again but I really have to drop Lyric off and go meet some people" I said hoping that I said that as calm as possible

"Yeah, maybe we could catch up soon." I just simply nodded my head and he continued to talk "we should exchange numbers" he said as he handed his phone over to me so I could put my number in and I did and we said our goodbyes as we walked down separate hallways .

I didn't really think Sam would really text me up until I was at lunch with my best friend since college, Santana's, who had my phone.

"Who is Sam Evans? And Why Does it sound so familiar" she said with so much sass.

"He's just a friend from high school, so calm your nerves Snix. Why you ask anyways?"

"Because he's texting you right now. He's asking if you're available on Saturday to go to this restaurant. Aint it a little to fast to be going on a date with someone after what you've been through recently wait till I tell you know who. "That when I took the phone from her hands I hate when she referred to my adoptive older brother, Puck as you know who.

Ever since this boy in college named Damien broke my heart Santana has been super protective of me and my heart for the past 7 years and I love her for that but sometimes she smothers me to much that it get sickening and annoying.

I responded to the text message with 'Yeah why' and then turn to Santana.

"Listen I really don't want to talk about this right now. Why you call me to have lunch with me today you said you had some business to discuss with me?"

She looked at me wanting to know more but she knew she wasn't going to press her luck on that one.

"So the reason I called you to lunch is to discuss you going back to singing." I looked at her with a curious look trying to see where she was going with this and just as I was about to talk she interrupted me.

"Now hear me out," she continued "Now I know you said you didn't want to sing because you wanted to be a house mom and take care of your babies but they are growing up and are in school now leaving you with nothing to do and it something you loved to do before you met that jackass of a husband and he made you change your whole lifestyle and I'm here to get you back to the Mercedes we all know and love so very much."

I thought about for a few seconds and then I got a text message from Sam

'Just thought we should catch up some more while we both have time to.' So I just simply replied 'Sure just text me the details and I'll meet you there'

Then Santana snapped me back to the conversation that we were having.

"So what do you think, Cedes?" she said "I know I have changed a lot since I married _him _and I know you want me to be happy again like the Mercy that you went to college with but I honestly don't think that I'm ready to be a singer again especially since I haven't sang in two long years-"

"Mercedes, you need to get out of this little funk you are in and do some thing that would lift your spirits again and the last time I've seen you so happy is when you were a singer and you actually enjoyed doing it. Can you at least think about it?"

"I guess Santana but I honestly don't know what I would do if I was to be a singer again."

**Sorry I had to cut it short but you know I just had to write something to get me going. Sooo, Guys what you think about that. I just had to put another chapter out there before I got super busy. What did you think about the small little Samcedes reunion? What about the Santana/Mercedes friendship thing? Come tell me what you think in a review or a PM. **


End file.
